Midori Wakamori
Midori Wakamori (若森 碧, Wakamori Midori) is a secondary character in MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!. She is the first rival Kokoro encounters in the Miss Princess Contest. Role in Game Midori's family originally lived in poverty. In her early childhood, Midori had to make do with her father's home cooked meals and store bought instant food. Her father obtained a lucky break in stocks and she has since lived as a member of the higher class. Despite her looks and status, no one praised her to be a promising candidate for the contest and she was largely ignored. In the year prior to the game's story, she qualified for the Grand Prix and lost to Ayano. During their dance competition, Midori respected Ayano as the only person who took her seriously. She had hoped to gain Ayano's attention again in the next Miss Princess Contest. After she passes the first stage, she learns of Kokoro and her brutish behavior to rescue Ayano from rumors and acquaintances. Jealous of the attention Kokoro receives from Ayano, Midori personally visits Zelkova Garden. She trash talks her rival's dream and common status. Hoping to intimidate Kokoro to quit, Midori challenges her to play a complex piano song and gives Kokoro a week to find the proper composition. As she finishes her lessons one day, Kokoro decides to go to Ayano for help, and the girl gladly hands her a song to practice. Midori returns as she promised and demands for her rival to play the tune in the cafe. Kokoro's performance of the song depends on the current level of her sensitivity stat. If her level is too low, the notes are off-key and You scolds her to try harder in her lessons. A high sensitivity level awes her audience with its flawlessness, even silencing Midori's complaints. Regardless of the results, Midori decides she isn't done harassing Kokoro. She feigns sorrow for a four-leaf clover strap she lost in the cafe. Kokoro falls for the false tears she sheds and promises to look for the lost accessory with her stewards and Sakuya, losing a day of her lessons for Midori. The search is unsuccessful, but Kokoro is able to find a real four leaf clover as compensation. Midori returns to Kokoro at nightfall to gloat about the lie. Before she can hope to hurt Kokoro further, her steward patronizes her and threatens to disown his service to her. Midori realizes she has erred and stops. She bashfully accepts the four-leaf clover Kokoro had offered her and gives Kokoro a jar of mint candy as an apology for her behavior. Losing to Kokoro in the second preliminaries causes Midori to storm away from the building with embarrassment. She later barges into Zelkova Garden during her rival's victory party. She hurriedly offers her phone number and compliments Kokoro's waltz. Threatening Kokoro to keep winning for them, Midori leaves as quickly as she came. During the second week of December, Midori later invites Kokoro to attend a masquerade on Christmas Eve. She is one of the people who may congratulate Kokoro if she wins the Grand Prix. Personality Selfish and prideful Midori often speaks in a harsh and condescending tone. She rarely spares people from her scorn and belittlement. Despite her tough front, however, she is caring girl who appreciates those who open themselves to her. An angry blush gives away her real thoughts to people, as her rough words belie her otherwise intimate affections. She often speaks roundabout statements or in a hushed voice if she tries to express her thoughts openly. Although she considers Ayano to be the only person who respected her, Midori is unaware that Ayano hardly remembers her. She later considers Kokoro to be her one and true rival. She frequently struggles to confess her confidence in Kokoro as she progresses in the contest. Category: Miss Puri Characters